


Forward

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: I watched onward on Feb 11. Better late than never and I got the Pixar feels. Why we sleeping on this film? It’s great but underrated! Though I must admit they be type casting Tom Holland. Ian, Peter (Spider-Man) and the guy in spies in disguise are literally the same character.  No tea or shade to Tom Holland! He’s a good actor.I suppose they wrote his character that way cause it’s relatable.On another note am I the only one who doesn’t want Tom as Nathan Drake? Again no hate but he doesn’t have the look and feel of him.
Kudos: 7





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I watched onward on Feb 11. Better late than never and I got the Pixar feels. Why we sleeping on this film? It’s great but underrated! Though I must admit they be type casting Tom Holland. Ian, Peter (Spider-Man) and the guy in spies in disguise are literally the same character. No tea or shade to Tom Holland! He’s a good actor. 
> 
> I suppose they wrote his character that way cause it’s relatable. 
> 
> On another note am I the only one who doesn’t want Tom as Nathan Drake? Again no hate but he doesn’t have the look and feel of him.

Ian watched his father and brother embracing tenderly and with so much love. He tried not to think sad thoughts as this bittersweet moment unfolded. They were lucky to have such an amazing dad and seeing him again. And at least their father wasn’t in pain anymore. What mother said was very sad.  
  
He committed the father he always loved and yearned to know to memory.

He was so thankful to have a mum and bro how had loved him dearly and showered him with so much care.   
  
The yolky sun was setting and the magic would all run out. Barley and their dad were in a tight and warm hug. Father was shimmering and disappearing in white light but not all of him! Just his lower half was fading. Dad clung tighter on Barley. 

Ian’s eyes widened! Of course, a full day with each half! He used his blue magic to get him and his mom over there! 

“Dad!!” He shouted and cried. 

“Ian!” Dad’s eyes zoned in on Ian. Finally he was actually taking to him! All his dreams had come true that day.

”Wilden!” Laurel burst into tears as she got to her husband.

”Laurel!” Dad reached for her. Barley helped him face towards mum.

She grasps his face. “I love you. I love you. Gosh, I love you so much! Not a day has gone by without the thought of you! I missed you so much! I missed your smile and your everything!” 

She kisses his cheek since she didn’t let Colt know about her husband being resurrected and there was a grey zone. She gave him a bone crushing hug. He kisses her forehead.

“Laurel, I love you too.” They basked in each other’s arms ever in love and at peace. Ian had never seen true love but he had a feeling this was it. Both brothers looked at their parents and smiled. Their family was back together.

”The spell worked! My spell worked!” Wilden said grinning broadly! 

“You invented this amazing spell!” Ian said in awe. “I’ve been a spell caster for just a day and I must say that’s so cool, Dad. Thanks for bringing back my heritage. And I’m sorry for not being able to do the spell in full the first time.” 

For Ian it had been an amazing experience and bonding moment with them all but it could be super inconvenient for his father and felt super sad for his father many times.

“Son, the first conversation we have won’t be about you being disappointed in yourself. I’m so proud of you and happy to meet you finally. That spell was very rough anyway since I didn’t have much time. I’m glad to hear, see and smell again! But living through touch was a humbling experience and so unique. The sky had never been so ethereal. And- ONLY A DAY?! How’d you do that? It an expert well spell. Laurel, our son is a genius!”

”Ian is amazing!” Barley quipped. “He made a new staff out of a twig! Not to mention fought a dragon!”

“Both our sons are geniuses and it was their teamwork that got em far.” Laurel said. Ian smiled and nodded. “It’s so surreal and amazing seeing you again. There’s so many things to catch up on.”

“ I hope the spell does give me a day with you. I’d promise forever but sadly we got limits.” Laurel just hugged him.

Ian frowned at the bittersweet moment. He was lucky to see and finally meet his dad and he didn’t want it to end.

”None of that, no regrets, love. So grateful to have even now. Let’s get going home, can’t stand on this cliff forever.”

They made it towards mum’s car.

All these years he was taken care of by his mum and Barley. Dad was like a missing piece. 

”Dad, you made a big breakthrough, I think we might manage one!” Barley said looking down at his dad and then to Ian.

They must’ve had the same idea! Invent a spell that gets them more than a day.

“Dad, I need the spell books and such that you used as inspiration and study to make this spell!” Ian said. 

Barley places dad in the backseat and put a seatbelt around him so he’d not fall over. Ian sat next to his dad.

”Well, the spell was inspired by my and your mum’s favourite song. At least the beginning bit.”

Ian sunk in his chair. He put his hopes up too high, how could he try and replicate that.   
  
“Oh! Then it’ll be easy.” Barley said leaning in the front seat, half asleep. “Ian has a tape recording of dad’s voice that he replays so maybe it’ll be the magic.”

Ian was mildly embarrassed that Barley knew. He hadn’t a cool someone knew but then again Barley was very attentive to him.

Ian read a cry from beside him. Dad was crying so sadly. Ian gave him a side hug. 

“How am I so lucky to see my family again?” Maybe he was glad that Ian loved and longed to meet him just as much as he had longed to meet Ian.   
  
Laurel pulled them out of their sadness. “I have videos of all the moments. I was always recording everywhere. I’m glad I did despite all the times poor Ian cringed. I recorded Barley’s first Dnd campaign too! We can watch the best of em!”

“I’d love to!” Dad said. “The sweetness of modern technology. But it doesn’t mean we abandon our magic and our roots. We can enhance both!” 

“That would certainly be a sight. I’ll make your favourite food. It’s like it everyone’s birthday today. I haven’t been so happy in a long time.” Mum said for the first time just blurted everything.

Mum and dad share a brief smile. Dad and Barley were chatting but Ian couldn’t focus on it when so many questions were racing through his mind. 

Ian leaned forward and whispered to his mum. “What about Colt?” He remembered a few hours ago at the highschool near sunset, he had seen Colt stand with his mother.

”We talked it out. He complimented you too. Oh and he knows about your father obviously and he wholeheartedly lets him be with me. He galloped away on his own legs.”

Ian knew the situation must’ve been so weird for Colt but he was glad that he cared bout his mother so. In the aftermath of his dad possibly staying longer, he didn’t want Colt to be hurt.

All things considered, Colt was a good father figure kind of. He had enjoyed the time with him and felt that he did step up and help them in a lot of stuff. 

At least, Colt was connecting with his forgotten side as well.

”Where’s Corey?”   
  
“She flew away saying she needs to fly more.”

This was like a domino effect. One spark and the gears of getting magics back were set in motion. This was exciting!  
  
Maybe more was possible! Here’s to hoping!   
  
They reached home in no time! 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being a one shot, I intend to not leave you hanging like this and there’s more to add to this very chapter


End file.
